


Erisolkat + Davekat

by LanaBananaGirl314



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBananaGirl314/pseuds/LanaBananaGirl314
Summary: I was bored af and I couldn't decide which ship to write about (Solkat, Erikar, or Davekat) so I decided it would be a little bit of all three and everything else in between. Also some mentioning of Eridan/Feferi ♠(kismesises of course) also Karkat might be their auspistice I don't know how I see it is Eridan has pale/red feelings for Karkat but because of the incident at the beach (explained in the story) Karkat decides to pursue an ashen quadrant with both Feferi and Eridan. And Davekat is there because it's my number one OTP out of the three (and plus its kinda canon).





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat's POV

It was a sunny afternoon and of course someone I mean John invited me to the beach along with the rest of our friends including everyone to Gamzee, Sollux, Dave, and Terezi just to name a few. Strangely my brother/dancestor Kankri was there with his off again on again boyfriend/matesprit Cronus. Meanwhile Eridan and Feferi were life guards at the beach we were going to. Everything was perfect I along with Rose, Kanaya, and several others were curled up on the beach underneath our umbrellas either reading a book, knitting, or sleeping the day away, Aradia was burying Tavros under the sand while Gamzee was trying to unbury him, and once again Eridan was slacking off instead of actually doing his job while Feferi was covering for his lazy nook sniffing ass. Who knows if Eridan and Feferi were actually doing their jobs maybe they would notice if Sollux was drowning. Holy shit Sollux is drowning. 

I quickly rushed out there forgetting to put my bookmark in before running but that didn't matter because my best friend was drowning. I ran past Dave who had been pestering me for the past half hour to go out on a swim with him. Looks like he was finally going to get his wish as he ran in after me.

"Hey Karkat you finally man enough to go for that swim?" he asked.

I ignored him as I continued to swim.

"Oh I get it you're still not talking to me are you?" Dave continued to ask.

I remained silent as I noticed Dave looking at my swimming technique. 

"You know for someone who hates swimming you're actually pretty good at it," Dave complimented.

I stopped when I came across Sollux's unconscious body in the water. Dave tried to keep his poker face on but failed as he saw Sollux.

"Holy shit is this the reason you swam all the way out here?" he asked.

I replied with a short and simple yup as I struggled to drag Sollux's body back to the beach. Dave saw how much I was struggling and decided to help both Sollux and I out.

As soon we got back to the shore we plopped Sollux on the beach. I out an ear to his chest as people started to gather around us. I heard what I thought was a faint heartbeat and decided to look up and see where Eridan and Feferi were. As expected they were too preoccupied with hating each other to notice that their friend was dying on the beach. 

I feared that is was already too late we could lose Sollux at any moment if I didn't do anything. I sat up realizing that it wasn't to late that I could do something before Eridan or Feferi could get here.

Without giving it a second thought I smashed my lips against Sollux's breathing air into his unconscious body. I took a deep breath before breathing into him once more. 

Finally after many failed attempts Sollux's eyes finally opened he spit out the water trapped in his lungs and sat up. Thank God/Gog.

"Hey KK," he said.

'Hey KK' was all he had to say for himself. I cannot believe this guy I saved him from having a near death experience and that's what he has to say.

I got up from where I was sitting and walked back to my spot on the beach. Did I really just save Sollux and if so was that thanks I get? 


	2. Pale Flirting

Sollux's POV

The last thing I remember before everyone was asking me if I was alright was the sweet life saving kiss from an angel but the question still remained who was the sweet angel who saved my life? It couldn't have been Eridan or Feferi last time I checked they were still hating each other, it couldn't have been Dave either even though he was surprisingly close to me during the whole incident, my eyes darted over to Karkat who was just stomping off as usual. It could've been but it could it was him he saved my life. I guess I owe him some life debt now. I sighed everyone was still asking me if I was okay which I was even though I almost drowned. Eridan and Feferi finally got around to checking up on me they hugged the shit out of me. I would never hear the end of their neverending apologies.

After the beach incident we all went to Kanaya and Rose's house/hive. It was kind of like a tradition to go to the beach, sneak in candy to go to the movie theater, or just enjoy each other's company and afterwards we'd either eat out which cost a lot of money or go to Kanaya's and enjoy a nice home cooked meal. Tonight was supposed to be one of those nights where we sat around the table and talked and laughed but tonight was different no one was laughing and no one was talking it was serious because something dramatic happened today I could've died and for that reason Karkat didn't even want to join us at the dinner table. I felt bad the reason for this awkward silence was because of me. I politely excused myself hoping that would lift some of the intense awkward weight off my friend's shoulders.

I went to go look for KK who was curled up on the chaise lounge sofa reading his book. He refused to look at me I wouldn't blame him if I was as scared as he was today I wouldn't want to look at me either. I moved his feet sitting on the other side which was very uncomfortable. Karkat put his book down and finally looked at me shooting me a menacing glare before shoving his face back into his book. He acknowledged my presence that's a good thing right?

That's when I noticed Karkat's bare feet were sitting in my lap. I could sit here maturely and let KK read his book or I could tickle his feet. Tickle his feet it is.

Without KK noticing I lightly tickle his feet without him noticing. A little while longer I get a small response I hear a small giggle coming from KK. Giggling turned into laughter and a full out smile was written across KK's face.I stopped letting his laughter subside. He wiped a single red tinted tear out of his eye.

"That was good," Karkat complimented.

"Yeah," I agreed.

We both looked at each other before giving each a hug which turned into spooning.

I blushed lightly, "KK what are we doing?" I asked.

"I don't know but I like it," Karkat replied.

I never wanted this to end whatever we were doing because what we were doing was amazing whatever it was.

 

 


	3. Jealousy

Eridan’s POV 

I felt a twindle of jealousy as I heard giggling coming from the living. I continued to play with my food as the giggling echoed through my head. I was finally snapped out of it by Vriska who looked genuinely concerned about me and that’s a surprise coming from Vriska. 

“Is somethin up Vrisk?” I ask.

“No it’s just you're not eating and I was wondering if you were okay,” Vriska blushed, “but it's not like a care about you or anything okay it’s just you're not eating and I was concerned okay,”.

“Oh it's nothing I’m just a little jealous that’s all,” I replied.

“Jealous of who?” Vriska asked.

“Sol he unexpectedly gets all of Kar’s attention after almost drowning it's not fair I like him and all of a sudden he just decides to swoop in and steal him away like that," I complained. 

"Just don't get consumed by your jealousy okay Eridan? I know what it's like to be jealous I don't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to you," Vriska replied.

I nodded _'Why was she being so nice to me?'_ I wondered.

Soon after Karkat popped through the doorway, "Hey me and Sollux are going out don't wait up," he joked. He was so adorable I don't care if he accepted me as a matesprit or as a moirail I just wanted him to be mine. I looked up and was face to face with Dave. I knew he wasn't very fond of me no one really was especially Fef. I looked over at Fef and gave her a weak smile. She looked back at me with complete and utter disgust as she continued to talk to her matesprit Aradia. I decided to slip away and excused myself from the dinner table. I walked out of Kanaya's house/hive. Without realizing I started walking to the public pool and ended up following Sollux and Karkat to their destination.

I facepalmed I can't believe I accidentally followed them they're probably going to think I'm a creep if they see me. No use turning back now I walked into the public pool no one except the employees, Karkat, Sollux, and I were there. I walked into the locker room I had a locker here after all since I am a lifeguard at the nearby beach. I got my spare swim suit that I usually 

kept here if I wanted to go for a midnight swim.

I changed out of my regular black sweater, striped pants, and purple cape and shoved that stuff into my locker. I opened the door to see Karkat and Sollux going outside to the outdoor pool. I waited till they were outside before when suddenly someone pulled me back into the locker room.


End file.
